hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Slovakia
Matej Obecny is a now canon character for the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the modern-day Slovakia (スロバキア, Surobakia) For more realiable information about the character, check out [https://hetalia.fandom.com/wiki/Slovakia here] Description Appearance Slovakia has short, dark brown or dirty blonde hair with an ahoge and either has green, brown, purple, red, or grey eyes. He wears a jacket over a dress shirt, with a ribbon-like tie around his neck and long slacks Personality and Interests It is shown that when he was younger he would often cry due to Czech Republic besting him in some way, though he doesn't appear as bothered by it when he's older.[2] He is described in a character profile as being very patient, very kind at heart to those he cares about, otherwise he will be frank and crude, and being more easy-going than Czech Republic is. He is said to be somewhat loose or irresponsible, and not particularly assertive, but despite this can be picky about minor details.[1] He is shown to be upset about the lack of a hyphen in the name Czechoslovakia to the point where he doesn't seem adverse to falling under Russia's sphere of influence if it was restored.[3] He hates vulgar behaviour towards his friends and is generally quite gentle, but if someone annoys him, he can be very rude and maybe too much honest. Slovakia quite fun-loving and child-like at heart, and he enjoys trying new kinds of food. Slovakia also seems to be very persistent, such as about the aforementioned hyphen, for the sake of which he went so far as to rub Czechia with cheese in an attempt to make her comply.[3] Following his and Czech's separation, he is shown to become flustered by the amount of boxes of belongings to sort through, as well as by having to use an unfamiliar toaster with more buttons than he is used to.[4] Also following their separation, Czech remarks that without Slovakia around, everything stays clean, indicating he may be messy or sloppy.[5] Relationships Czech Republic Main Article: Czechia Slovakia and his sister Vesta have a close relationship, having being one as Czechoslovakia for a period of time. After splitting, he and Czechia continue having a healthy relationship as 'siblings'. They spend a considerable amount of time with each other. She's one of few beings that he completely opens-up and acts completely naturally in her presence. She was the first one who started to call him "Slov", and because of this also others close to him (particularly Poland, Hungary and others) became using it. Vesta used to be a bit clingy with Milan, something which he teases her about, and often acts somehow overprotective and underestimates him much. Hungary Main Article: Hungary When Hungary came to Europe, it was Slovakia who helped her with settling down. The two were actually good friends, eventually both living in Hungary's house with smaller nations. Over time, Slovakia wanted it's own dependence (to which Hungary mainly disagreed, primarily because she thought he was too young) Hungary and Slovakia had a rocky war that desolated their alliance (much like The Revolutionary War between England and America) And have little contact anymore. Poland Main Article: Poland Slovakia's and Czechia's brother. Although they had relation crisis in WW2, today they like each other and have no particular conflicts between them (maybe except little argue over certain "cheese"). Slovakia is often saying "Poland is strange... but in good way." Between their countries are mountain called Tatras, they and Czechia are going hiking there together often. She has almost always some accident there and boys have to save her. Slovakia's even joking about that: "Slovak and Pole are hiking in Tatras. When they're going nearby some snowy slope, Slovak says "Now don't speak Czech, or avalanche will fall!" Austria Main Article: Austria Slovakia is implied to have a bumpy relationship with him, and finally declared independence from him and Hungary in 1918 to become Czechoslovakia with Czech. Slovakia apparently hates his guts but admires his house and his wealth. Germany Main Article: Germany In 1938 Slovakia turned into a German-puppet and during World War II about 73,000 Slovakian Jews were deported to Germany to be murdered. After Slovakia was freed from German forces he holds a grudge against Germany for making him kill his own people, Germany feels sorry for what happened and what he did but Slovakia doesn't seen to hear Germany or anything he says. Slovenia Slovakia's cousin. Because their names sounds similar and they have similar flags, other countries are mistaking them very often. Especially Slovenia is somewhat uneasy about it. Russia Main Article: Russia Slovakia is not in great terms with Russia. From 1944 to 1989 Slovakia was traumatized by Russia. After that Slovakia still hate him but deep inside hes scared. Like with Austria, he hate Russia's guts but admires his house and wealth. Trivia *Slovakia's birthday,' October 28th', corresponds with the date Slovakia declared independence from Austria-Hungary, and the date Czechoslovakia was formed. Slovakia shares the same birthdate as his sister. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Europe